


NDRV3 Card Suit AU Oneshots

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Card Suit AU, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Seriously I should probably sleep already, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: Oneshots based on the NDRV3 Card Suit AU made by @minteaowo on Tumblr. (http://minteaowo.tumblr.com)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't really make a good summary for this, sorry. But go check out this Tumblr, minteaowo, here: http://minteaowo.tumblr.com
> 
> But I'm starting with one of my favorite ships because I couldn't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some freaking ships that are just me like, shipping it and then screeching at the too of my lungs because oh my good despair I ship it so much. Basically, there's Saihara/Ouma/Amami and Momota/Kiibo. Fight me.

Kiibo entered the room, carrying a small piece of paper. "Ouma-kun, it's for you." The red and gold robot held out the paper for Ouma. The king took it, unfolding it and gasping as he saw a green club printed at the top.

"It's from the Kingdom of Clubs? Why would they send a message over here?" Kiibo asked, perplexed.

"Well, it's more likely than the Spades sending it." Ouma snickered.

"Toujou-san wouldn't send a formal letter?"

"No,  _Amami-chan_ wouldn't send a formal letter."

"Oh. Right." Kiibo then left after giving a quick farewell to the king.

Ouma smirked, reading the letter.

" _To The King of Hearts, Ouma Kokichi:_

_The King of Clubs has invited you and the King of Spades to the Kingdom of Clubs. You may bring your Queen or Jack. Please be prepared to stay for more than one day. The king will be patiently awaiting your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_The King of Clubs, Saihara Shuuichi._ "

Ouma smiled, scanning the letter again. "Hey, Kiibo!" 

* * *

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Clubs." A servant that Ouma couldn't recognize greeted. 

"Thank you." Ouma nodded slightly to the servant, who scurried off. 

He then smirked as Momota approached Kiibo. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Clubs." He greeted politely. 

"Come on, Momota-chan, you know you don't have to be so formal with Kiibo-chan." He smirked as Momota's face twisted for a moment, before he bit off what he was about to say, obviously not wanting to speak informally to one of the kings in front of so many servants and maids. 

Instead, he plastered a forceful smile onto his face. "I'm sure the king is waiting for you." He said, turning and walking away. Ouma followed, hearing Kiibo behind him.

Eventually, they came to a large, forest green door that Ouma knew led to Saihara's bedroom and a smaller guest room.

Momota opened the door, and one of the doors was already open. Saihara looked out of his room at them, eyes lighting up as he saw Ouma and Kiibo. 

"Hello Ouma-kun. Hello Kiibo-kun." He greeted. He looked to Momota. "I'm assuming that you and Kiibo are going to the guest room?" He smiled as Momota sputtered. "Well then, Ouma-kun, follow me." He beckoned, and led a snickering Ouma into his bedroom.

"Saihara-chan, is Amami-chan already here? Or has he not arrived yet?" Ouma asked.

"The usual. Not here yet. If he brings Toujou, then he'll probably be here on time, though." Saihara replied. He pointed to a large armchair that had his dark green robes draped over the back. "You can put your robes there if you'd like." He offered. Ouma nodded and took off the heavy robe, laying it beside Saihara's. 

"I should probably leave some room for Amami-chan's robes, huh?"

"Well, he does have more layers than the rest of us, considering the Kingdom of Spades is in the north. It gets cold up there."

"Which is why we never hold any meetings up there."

"Yes, because Chabashira-san will complain half the time about us choosing the coldest kingdom instead of choosing one of the ones with a more reasonable climate." He chuckled.

"That's Chabashira-chan." 

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Saihara stood with a slightly confused expression. He opened the door slightly, then opened it wider, beckoning the person at the door inside. 

Amami, with a quick word to Hoshi, who was obviously outside with Momota and Kiibo, entered the room, putting his robes on the chair and smiling as he saw Ouma sitting on Saihara's bed.

"Hello, Ouma-kun." He greeted.

"Hey, Amami-chan." Ouma replied with a small wave. The green-haired king sat down on the bed next to Ouma as Saihara exchanged a few last words with Momota. He closed the door, turning around and smiling at the two.

"You've been smiling a lot since I got here... Did something happen, Saihara-chan?" Ouma asked.

"I noticed that too... Although, I feel like something might be wrong..." Amami commented.

"No, nothing's wrong, Amami-kun. I'm just glad that you both got here on time, somehow." Saihara chuckled.

"I have a feeling that Toujou-san may or may not strangle me if I'm late to something again... And I had Hoshi-kun with me." Amami explained.

"Kiibo seemed excited to come with when I asked. Somehow, the trip here seemed shorter than usual." Ouma shrugged.

"Well, that's somewhat concerning, Amami-kun. How many meetings have you been late to again?" Saihara asked.

"Well, at this point I've lost count of how many times Chabashira-san has encountered me on the way and dragged me along with her." The blue-clad king laughed.

Ouma snickered. "Mind you, Saihara-chan, I've been right behind you when it comes to attending meetings on time." 

"That is true. But usually, Amami-kun and Chabashira-san tie for last." Saihara remarked.

"Right." The smallest of the three nodded. "Hey, Saihara-chan... You said in your letter to be prepared to stay for more than one day. Why did you write that?"

"I was wondering the same thing. It's... unlike you to expect us to stay longer than we usually do, Saihara-kun." Amami raised a brow.

"Well... It... It's a long story..." Saihara admitted.

"We have time." Ouma interjected. Amami simply nodded in agreement.

"Fine, then." He sighed, and began explaining. He told the two everything he had been thinking about in the recent days. He told the two about what he had been fearing, what he had been attempting to ignore the existence of. At the end, he had tears in his eyes and concerned looks were on Ouma and Amami's faces. 

"S... Saihara-chan..." Ouma murmured his name quietly, purple eyes wide. Amami didn't speak, but he looked just as shocked.

"I know what they said. I know they said I could be afraid, but..." Saihara let out a small sob. "I just... I don't want to lose you." He admitted weakly. 

Ouma, being the one who was more open out of the two of them, moved first. He crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around Saihara, burying his face in the other's chest. 

Amami moved to behind Saihara, arms coming to wrap around his waist. His chin rested atop Saihara's head, almost flattening the one piece of hair that seemed to always stuck up. 

"Saihara-chan... We would never leave you, you know that, right?" Ouma asked. "We would never leave you, and you shouldn't worry about us leaving."

"Ouma-kun's right. I don't care if I'm the King of Spades, if you need me, I'm coming over here." Amami said. 

"Same with me. Kiibo-chan and Iruma-chan would understand. So would Angie-chan." Ouma brought his face up to look at Saihara. "So if you need us, you send for us, okay?" He asked.

"Just say the word and I'll probably get here before Ouma-kun ever does." Amami murmured. 

Ouma scoffed. "Oh, hush. You know you can't get to anything early." 

Saihara smiled, leaning back into Amami. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He murmured.

"There's no need to thank us. It's not as if it would break into our schedules." Ouma assured.

"Still, you're going out of your ways for me. It's only right to thank you." Saihara insisted. 

Amami laughed quietly, the vibrations quietly soothing Saihara. "You're so formal, Saihara-kun." He commented.

"No." Saihara half-grumbled. "I'm just formal compared to you two." He insisted.

Ouma hummed, looking as if he were thinking of his next words. "No, I'm pretty sure you're just really formal, Saihara-chan." 

Saihara huffed with a small smile, and said nothing.

After all, it didn't matter how he acted around these two. Because they would definitely stay with him for as long as they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was okay. Then it got angsty. And to your left, you can see where every idea I could have had went out the window. I think it's okayish but not really. I think I spent too long on this thing and I couldn't even think of how to start it in the first place, so I didn't know how it could end.


End file.
